Life as a Queen
by Pinkluver98
Summary: Elsa has just become queen and is now already needing to marry but will she find someone or will she remain forever alone .My first story so please no flames and R&R . Warning rating may or may not change.
1. Prologue

**Randomness: this is my first story so please don't flame me , now then Elsa would you do the disclaimer ?**

**Elsa:sure i might as well since you're busy.**

**Randomness: HEY ! Im doing something useful.**

**Elsa: really what? **

**Randomness: Um uh just do the STINKEN DISCLAIMER !**

**Elsa : Randomness doesn't own 'Frozen' but she wishes she did .**

**Randomness: Its so true :) .**

It was a regular day in Arendelle and Queen Elsa awoke for her daily duties as queen ,she had been queen for only a few days.  
"Oh no, not again"she said as she awoke realizing her ice powers reacted during the night . "I should get to breakfast before Anna does or we're all in for it " Then she put her beautiful ice dress on and fixed her hair in her normal braid then headed off to breakfast.

Elsa is waiting on Anna because of course shes late , "Elsa !"  
Exclaims Anna as she bursts through the door . "Yes Anna?" "Elsa guess what guess what guess what ?!" Anna yells letting everyone in the room know . " What" says Elsa , " Kristoff asked me out !" Exclaims Anna " Thats great but remember don't do anything stupid " reminds Elsa " I know I know " says Anna "Hey can we-"  
"No you may not " cuts off Elsa "You're no fun " pouts Anna " Oh , stop acting like child Anna you're eighteen " says Elsa " I'm not trying to be the bad guy here but you tend to kind of not grow up a bit sometimes I know it might be hard to do that but you must ,this is not my place to make you be more mature" continues Elsa . Anna sighs " Ok sis it looks like sister knows best " replies Anna

"Your majesty I must speak with you ." Says a maid " Ok what is it ?" Asks Elsa as she and the maid go to a corner to talk. " Well you must um..." said the maid " Spit it out Titania !" screams Elsa. " You have to find a husband ." Replies the maid ." WHAT?!" screams Elsa." They'll be here in a week ." Says the maid " They?" Asks Elsa " why your suitors of course ." Replies the maid the walks off .

**Randomness: how'd i do ?**

**Anna: I liked it but it was short.**

**Elsa:Eh**

**Randomness: Thank you Anna at least someone likes it ! (glares at Elsa) don't worry their is more chapters coming soon .**


	2. The Suitors

**Randomness: I'm back people .**

**Elsa : great...**

**Randomness: what was that ?!**

**Elsa: nothing .**

**Randomness: I cant believe you're my favorite .**

**Elsa : you said you'd update the next day after you posted chapter 1 what happened ? **

**Randomness: well you see ITS NOT EASY PUBLISHING STUFF ON MY IPAD DANGIT !**

**Kristoff: *rolls eyes* **

**Randomness: KRISTOFF*glomps* I DO NOT OWN FROZEN BUT I WISH I DID!**

One week later

The day of the suitors arrived (AN-unfortunately).

" Your majesty your suitors will be arriving soon " the maid said.

"Very well Thank you Titania , Are their rooms ready ?"Elsa replied .

"Yes your majesty we're all set" answered the maid .

Later a guard came and announced a few men

" Announcing the arrival of King Chandler."(AN- i got the name from the show 'friends 'btw Elsa is wearing her ice dress through out the story)

"Announcing the arrival of King Fred ." Announced the guard ,Elsa was interested in King Fred , tomorrow she would have to pick who went and who stayed .(AN - haha like the battorete (sp) -)

But ...

"ELSA ,I DONT KNOW HOW BUT OLAF BIT ME ( AN- wait for it ) ON PURPOSE " Anna yelled .

To be continued ( oh wait you already knew that)

**Randomness : sorry it was so short maybe next time I'll make it longer and i said MAYBE !**


	3. A New Love

**Randomness : hi everyone today the cast is lock in my own personal cage ! ( cricket chirps) anyway i don't own Frozen or Jack Frost but lets pretend i do !**

Later Elsa was exhausted she didn't really like ANY of her suitors she could see the looks in their eyes ,telling her they just wanted her money and power.

Elsa sat in her room and thought , but her thoughts were cut short by  
a knock a her bedroom door ,it was Anna.

"Anna ,what are doing here ?" Asked Elsa

"Well I need your opinion on which dress to wear on my date with Kristoff  
tonight ."Anna replied

"Oh, right thats tonight."Elsa said "The purple one looks better ."

"Thanks sis your the best !" Exclaimed Anna as she ran out the door to change for her date .

After Anna left Elsa decided to go to bed early ,but before she went to sleep she decided to take a nice little walk to her ice castle in the mountains , once she got there she saw a boy her age with the same hair and eye color as her ,he was holding a brown staff and he wore a blue jacket and brown pants .

"Who are you ?"Elsa asked angrily .

" Im Jack , Jack Frost " replied the boy.

Elsa and Jack talked for awhile getting to know one another she was interested to know he could do what she could do but he could fly she couldn't Jack and Elsa agreed to meet the same time the next day and then Elsa went home and went to sleep thinking about the boy she met at her ice castle , but she'd never tell Anna , Anna would never let her hear the end of it .

The next day Elsa decided to tell the council to take the suitors home to their kingdoms .

"But Milady ..." Started a maid.

"My choice is final it is no and it will remain no!" Yelled Elsa then Elsa sighed and said " How about this if i don't find a man by the end of the month i will marry one of the suitors ?"

"Yes Milady" maid 2 said.

Elsa knew exactly who she wanted to marry ... Jack Frost but first she wanted to get know him and not rush things like Anna did with (AN-*shutters*) Hans .

After a week of going to see Jack every night at the same time she decided she was IN love with him .By the second week he felt the same way but they wouldn't admit that , then the third and forth week came and Elsa decided to tell the council who she was going to marry (AN - obviously Jack ) .

" I have made a decision ."Elsa said

" Well ?" Asked a council man.

" I have found a man to marry and we are to marry in five months ". Elsa said firmly. " His name is Jack Frost he has the same abilities as me and we love each other ." Continued Elsa .

" Is he of noble blood?" Asked another council man .

" No , but i don't care what any of you think if you question me or any of this you know what will happen " Elsa said

" Yes your majesty " said the first council man ,thinking about the punishment which is Elsa using her ice powers to freeze them .


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone i know this isn't a chapter but this is an authors note telling you people i need people to review or PM me because I'm brain dead i need ideas thank you and once i get ideas i will post a newchapter.


	5. A Kidnapping

**Randomness: hi everyone! Thanks to someone for the story idea i appreciate it a lot . Now then i do not own anything if i did i wouldn't be writing this .**

Deep in a forest a man (AN - no let me rephrase that - a creepy man) was plotting revenge .

" Hmm how about i get my revenge on the Jack Frost ,but how?" The dark creepy guy said .

"Thats it !" Exclaims the dark creepy guy as he picks up an Arendelle newspaper." I shall kidnap this ice queen and fiancée of Jacks " continued the creepy guy.

At Arendelle castle Jack arrived because Elsa said he needed to meet the very energetic Anna ,a knock came from the throne room door as Elsa was still with the council.

" Come in " Elsa yells out sweetly .(AN- wait what oh wait of course she'd do that around Jack).

"Elsa ,my lovely ice queen you called" Jack TRYS to say in a smooth tone.

"Yes , i want you to meet my baby sister Anna she should be here soon" Elsa said then turned to the council and said" Council leave" it was a command so they left .a few minutes later Anna came in .

" HiImAnnayoumustbejack" Anna said VERY fast .

" Oh Anna" Elsa says while rolling her eyes.

Later that night as Elsa was preparing for bed she heard a noise from her window ,it was the creepy guy from the forest ,he grabbed her by the wrist while she kicked and screamed then he threw a note on her bed for Jack and the others lastly he then left with the now unconscious queen.

The next morning Jack and the others woke up to find Elsa gone .

" Elsa?! ELSA!" Screamed Jack .

"Jack wheres Elsa?" Said a worried Anna .

" Anna we'll find her don't worry " said Kristoff as he was trying to calm down his girlfriend.

In the forest the creepy guy tied up Elsa and soon she woke up.

" Well, well ,well the Queen Elsa decided to wake up ." Said the creepy guy.

" Who are you ?!"Elsa said frustrated.

" My name is Pitch ." Pitch said in a creep tone (An- not that voice already wasn't creepy ) .

**Randomness: next chapter will be up tomorrow so watch out for that !**


	6. Rescue Operation

**Randomness : hi i know i said i was gonna update tomorrow but ironically i posted chapter 5 last night but i had to repost it this morning so heres chapter 6 also there is 2 more chapters left .also i do not own anything but this story.**

" Guys ! I found a note from some guy named Pitch " Anna said.

"Pitch !" Jack snarled .

"It says " Dear Jack and friends i have captured the ice queen if you wish to see her again -" Kristoff cut himself off . " I'm sorry guys i cant read this" Kristoff said .

" Aww its ok Kristoff " Anna said .

" Pitch did this ?!" Jack said frustrated.

" Who's Pitch ?" Anna asked .

Back in the scary forest Elsa froze the ropes she is tied up in but to no avail she was still tied up.

" There is no use trying to escape your mine now ice queen" Pitch said firmly.

" They'll find me i know they will!" Elsa yelled .

" Oh no they wont we are deep in the forest they'll never look here" Pitch said.

Back at Arendelle castle Jack was explaining where Pitch's hideout is and he was explaining why Pitch would do this and he was explaining a plan to get Elsa out of there and end Pitch so they headed off to stop Pitch and rescue Elsa.

"Elsa !? Elsa?! Are you in there?!" Yelled Jack.

" Jack I'm here " Elsa yelled back .

" Elsa wheres Pitch ?" Jack asked .

" He left awhile ago something about getting better ropes since I'm almost free" Elsa said panicked.

" Sh its ok Elsa i got you now lets get out of here" Said Jack as they started running back to Arendelle .

" But wait what about Pitch what will happen to him " Elsa asked .

" Don't worry i have friends to do that for me " Jack said calmly .

Meanwhile Jacks friends were beating Pitch to pulp :)

Now at Arendelle castle .

"Elsa you're back !" Exclaimed Anna.

" I am , now lets talk about something good how about me and jacks wedding " Elsa said .

**Randomness : HAHA CLIFFE !**


	7. The Wedding

**Randomness: the next chapter is the last chapter but don't worry i just need reviews and PMs for story ideas that i could write next so please do that i think we have established throughout the story i do NOT own anything .**

5 months later the wedding was set the day of the wedding(AN -no let me rephrase that the ROYAL wedding there much better:)-) arrived and Elsa was getting ready .

She was wearing a long white gown with no sleeves and had ruffles on the side at the bottom of the dress with a long white vail .Anna was wearing a long reddish-brown dress with one sleeve .

Jack beamed when he saw Elsa she looked beautiful

"Welcome we are gathered here to unite the hearts of Queen Elsa and Guardian Jack Frost with that said your majesty do you take this man to be your husband To love and hold him, through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"said the priest .

"I do" Elsa said .

The priest the turned to Jack and said "Guardian Jack Frost do you take this woman to be your wife To love and hold her, through good times and bad, through sickness and through health, for as long as you both shall live?"

" i do " Jack said without hesitation.

" Well in that case you are now married you may kiss the bride" said the priest .

After they broke off the kiss they headed off to the reception .

**Randomness : next chapter is the epilogue . Plus I'm on a roll today so the next chapter will be up in an hour at latest . **


	8. Epilogue

**Randomness : hi guys sorry this is the last chapter and i NEED people to review or PM me story ideas plz i beg of you now then i do not own anything but we've already established that through out the story .**

One year later Anna and Kristoff got married and Elsa told them her and Jack were expecting a baby of course Jack became King Jack Frost BUT instead of one baby it was TRIPLETS ! it all couldn't of worked out better.

THE END

**Randomness : well thats it for 'Life as a Queen ' see you on my next story !**


	9. Autors note

**Hi everyone randomness here i have a story idea it is a TMM (Tokyo mew mew) story , story idea by Kisshuismylife thanks to Kisshuismylife for the story idea . It will be published on the 6th of January if you know and Like that show then check it out on the 6th.**


End file.
